


Here We Go One More Time

by galleonpotion96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Gay, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galleonpotion96/pseuds/galleonpotion96
Summary: Here we go one more time... Now we Spinnin'... Yeah we spinnin'... Yeah we spinnin'... Now we spun...





	Here We Go One More Time

"Come on, spin the bottle." - Dean told Harry, the moment everyone was sat.

Spin. Spin. Spin. Oh, no.

The crow sheered.

"Harry and Malfoy... kiss!" - screamed Seamus.

Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Everyone chanted.

Harry looked at Draco, nervously. Malfoy's cheek were a bit pink and the blond got up and walked over to Harry's side.

"Malfoy..." - Harry started, but Malfoy was kissing him. Passionately. Hands grabbing his face in place, tongue twisting inside his mouth. Hands pulling his hair, making him feel dizzy. Leaving him just as quick, gasping for air. Eyes wide open, face flushed.

Malfoy went back to his place, took a gulp of Firewhisky, and spun the bottle.

"Woooooow." - The crowd cheered again as the bottle stopped and pointed to Potter.

Harry might have died just then and there, he hasn't recovered from the first kiss yet and Malfoy was sautering back to him, lust clouding his amazing grey eyes.


End file.
